A Different Path
by Mabini
Summary: What if Yondaime wasn't the one who sacrificed his life. Suck at summaries. R
1. Chapter 1

My computer went on the fritz and it deleted all of my files. So since I have all my files on another computer in New York. I can't get them emailed to me so I have to wait for them. But I decided until then I'll make a couple of new stories instead of waiting for a month for my other stories. And tell me what you think I should make. or so. Please, Even if you don't read the story. Review. But no flames. And tell me what you think I should make everything like. If I like it or it's the most original I'll use it.

And just to tell yah. MAJOR AU… I think. And read the story it has something that'll blow your mind.

An hour before Arashi was going to seal Kyuubi into Naruto.

Arashi and Jiraiya were setting out the scroll with that would imprison Kyuubi.

"So you think it's gonna work?" asked Jiraiya.

"Only Kami-sama will know." Answered Arashi while studying the scroll. "So your gonna die huh. You should have at least had a kid with your wife or something." Said Jiraiya while looking down at the ground. "Your probably right but if I left a kid for my wife to take care of alone she'd kill me again in the afterlife." Said Arashi jokingly. They both laughed for a bit but it was broke when a ninja came into the tent.

"Hokage-sama! The Kyuubi is getting closer to the village. We don't have that many reinforcements left we have to hurry." Said the mysterious ninja.

"Calm down Kakashi. We almost have it prepared. Did you bring the child?" asked Arashi. "Yes Hokage-sama. Are you sure you want to use this child? He is only an orphan." Said Kakashi. "Don't worry the village will have to treat him like a hero. I'm just worried they'll spoil him to much." Answered Arashi. There was a long silence and Jiraiya decided to break it.

"Well if your gonna pass on. Why don't you go out happy." Jiraiya said as he got out a bottle of sake. Arashi smiled at him. "Ok. I just hope I don't get to drunk." Said Arashi as he took a glass.

Thirty minutes later. Arashi, Jiraya, and Kakashi were running towards the Kyuubi.

"Jiraiya, Kakashi…Can you both promise me something?" asked Arashi. "Sure Arashi what is it?" asked Jiraya. "I don't think the villagers are gonna see him in the light that I want them to." Said Arashi in a low voice. "What are you trying to say Arashi?" asked Kakashi. "I want you to take care of the child ok." Said Arashi. "Of course we will Arashi. What type of friends would we be if we didn't respect your wishes?" said Jiraiya in a happy voice while Kakashi nodded. "Thank you Jiraiya." Said Arashi with a tear in his eye.

They were finally were the Kyuubi was. A ninja ran up to Arashi.

"Thank Kami-sama you're here Hokage-sama! We need to get rid of the Kyuubi fast!" yelled the ninja. "Ok." Arashi turned to Kakashi and took the baby. "Remember take care of him for me." Arashi said as he disappeared to his utter doom.

Arashi stood atop Gambit in front of the holding the baby in his other arm. "This is your end Kyuubi!" yelled out Arashi as he held up the baby.

"**What is this foolish mortal. You think that a simple human child can defeat me!" **The Kyuubi roared.

"No." came a voice from behind Arashi. Arashi turned his head and saw Jiraiya. "Jiraiya! Get out of here you won't make it!" Yelled Arashi. Jiraiya just kept walking towards him. When Jiraiya got to Arashi he took the baby. "What are you doing Jiraiya!" yelled Arashi. Jiraiya just performed some hand seals and a barrier came up between him and Arashi.

"Jiraiya what the hell are you doing get! Let me in!" yelled Arashi. Jiraiya put the baby down on Gamabunta's head and started performing hand seals. Arashi's eyes widened. "No! Jiraiya don't do it! Don't do it!" yelled Arashi as he started getting teary eyed. When Jiraiya finished the hand seals the he picked up the baby and held him up. "Looks like my perverting days are over huh Gamabunta." Jiraiya said as he continued performing hand seals. **"Looks like it. I'll miss you Jiraiya." **Said Gamabunta. The Kyuubi looked at him with anger in his eyes.

"**You wouldn't dare human! You can't seal me away!" **yelled the Kyuubi as the god of death appeared behind Jiraiya. The god of death started sucking in Jiraiya's soul as the Kyuubi was sealed into the baby. "**Curse you humans!"** yelled the Kyuubi as it was sucked into the baby.

All this time Arashi was crying and banging the barrier trying to save his former sensei. Jiraiya looked towards Arashi. "You better continue my series of books kid. And take care of him." Jiraiya said as the god of death took the rest of his soul and disappeared. The barrier and Gamabunta disappeared and Arashi caught his dead sensei and the baby and cried.

"Why did you do it sensei? Why?" asked Arashi. He continued to cry until he heard cries from the baby. He went over to it and picked it up and looked at it. "You're a tough little fella huh." The baby stopped crying and looked at Arashi and smiled. "You look a lot like me you know that right. I think I have the perfect name for you. Your name's gonna be Uzumaki Kazama Jiraiya Naruto." He said as Naruto and him smiled. "I'll take you to the village alright." Arashi said to Naruto as he picked up Jiraiya and leapt to the village.

A day after Jiraiya's funeral Arashi decided to tell the village about Naruto.

Arashi was standing on a podium with his wife Haruka holding his adopted son.

"I have called you all here today to tell you what really happened to the Kyuubi." Arashi said as he took Naruto away from Haruka. "I couldn't defeat the Kyuubi." He said as the villagers and ninjas started to talk in concern. "My sensei sealed it into a child. That child is my son." Arashi said as everyone started to get angry.

"WHAT!" yelled a villager. "Your telling me that the Kyuubi is still alive!"

"Kill it now while it's still weak!" screamed a ninja as he hurled a kunai at Naruto. Arashi caught the kunai with ease. "QUITE! I will not have anyone hurting him anytime soon! If you do I will personally execute you!" Arashi yelled with anger in his voice. "For now on if anyone is to speak or do anything of any degree to my son! I will execute them." He said with anger. He threw the kunai back at the ninja who had thrown it and it hit his hand. "Let that be an example." And with that Arashi and Haruka left to there home.

Notes 

**Well I think this was an original idea.**

**I hope you like it. **

**Tell me if you want anything special for this story.**

**Bye Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

-1

**Ok I think I finally got my computer working. I have writers block for True Strength and basically everything else. If you don't like the thing that I made happen to Naruto then please tell me. But I've been playing Gears of War a lot so yeah… onto the story.**

**A Different Path**

**Six Years Later**

It had been an extremely long day for the Yondaime. He hadn't had a break from his paperwork in a eight hours.

"You know when I signed up for this job, I thought I would be on a bunch of cool missions and discovering secrets that nobody else would know. But nooooooo. I have to do so much paperwork, that it kills more trees than how many bowls of ramen Naruto can eat." Arashi mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me Naruto you can't go in there right now AHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Arashi's secretary from outside the door. After his secretary screamed there was silence. Arashi got up to go open the door and figured out what his son had done. He reached for the handle but didn't make it because the door exploded.

"**Rasengan!**" yelled out a extremely happy Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR NARUTO. YOU FREAKING HIT ME WITH A RASENGAN AND…wait when did you master the Rasengan?" Arashi asked as he took another splinter out of his arm.

"Well that's what I came here to tell you I mastered the Rasengan." Naruto said as he gave his dad a hug.

"Well that's good. But why did you have to do that to my door?… And what did you do to my secretary?" Arashi asked as he put Naruto down.

"I did that to your door because I thought it would look cool. And I did this thing that I found in issue five of the 'Icha-Icha Tactics' series. I think it is called sooping…wooping…no scooping that's it!" Naruto answered as he grew a perverted blush.

"Well like father like son. Well now that you have mastered the rasengan what else do you want to learn?" Arashi asked as he took out a tissue and wiped Naruto nose bleed.

"I want to learn that one really cool thing were you go really, really, really fast." Naruto replied.

"Ok well first you have too…"

**Six Years Later**

Our favorite blonde hero was working hard in the academy as his favorite sensei, Iruka, was giving a lecture. He had his head on his paper and wouldn't take his eyes off of it.

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" Iruka yelled as he threw an eraser at Naruto. It went off course and hit Sasuke. In the moment the tip of the eraser touched Sasuke's head. Every one of his fan girls went to aid their 'darling' Uchiha as Naruto continued to sleep.

"Mmmmm… Ino-chan…tongue feels sooooo good…Sakura-chan…you taste better than Icharaku's ramen…Hinata-chan…your hips move just right." Naruto mumbled in his sleep with an irregular amount of blood coming out of his nose.

Iruka threw another eraser at Naruto and it hit him dead in the forehead. Naruto's head jerked up and he started mumbling random things.

"It was Sasuke's fault! I slept because it is part of my ninja training!" Naruto yelled out as he wiped away his nosebleed.

"NARUTO APOLOGIZE TO THOSE YOUNG LADIES RIGHT NOW!" Iruka yelled out as prepared another eraser.

Naruto turned to Ino and Sakura who were in the row next to him and found that they were extremely red.

"Sorry ladies…I got the new Icha-Icha book so I couldn't help myself." Naruto said as he blushed from a brief memory of his dream. He turned to Hinata who was sitting right next to him.

"Sorry Hinata-chan. Like I said earlier, that Icha-Icha can give you _very _naughty dreams." Naruto said as Hinata blushed furiously.

"It-it's o-o-okay N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said as Naruto gave her his trademark grin.

"Thank you Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he turned towards Iruka who was now announcing the gennin teams.

"Team 1..." Iruka yelled out the teams as Naruto formed the ram seal and performed a henge. The henge looked like he was paying attention while he was reading where he left of in his Icha-Icha book.

**Warning Extreme Perversion of the Icha-Icha that I imagine.**

"…_and Kouji's hand slowly crept up Yukiko's skirt. "Kouji…this is…this is so wrong- KYAA!" Yukiko yelled out as Kouji's hand rubbed the outside of her panties, forming a small crease leading into her womanhood._

"_Just relax Yukiko. Everything is alright. Your parents are out of town, and your little brother is sleeping downstairs. And plus…" Kouji said as he sucked on the right side of her neck. "I'll let you experience feelings that you have never even dared of thinking." He said as his hands entered her panties and her eyes widened in surprise._

"_H-" She didn't get to yell anything because Kouji slammed his lips against hers. She moaned as his fingers traveled deeper into her womanhood and he stuck his tongue into her mouth. The couple landed on Yukiko's bed and Kouji pulled away. She trembled as Kouji unbuttoned her blouse. He began rubbing the fiber of her bra. He slipped one hand into her bra as his other traveled behind he back. He unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. He began kissing her nipples and he slowly moved his lips south. He reached her womanhood and…" _

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled out as she hit Naruto on the head, making that so called head connect with the desk that had been drenched from the blood coming from his nose. Sakura immediately calmed down and picked Naruto up. "Common Naruto we need to go on top of the roof to meet Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she put Naruto on her back and began carrying him up the stairs.

**Roof**

Naruto had woken to witness Sakura face extremely close to his. He panicked as hers and his face connected. Naruto's eyes went wide and felt a breath of air go into his lungs. This lasted for a couple of minutes and Sakura never opened up her eyes.

"Um…Sakura…He's awake…" Kakashi said as Sakura instantly jotted up and began to cry.

"But…but I he was awake that means…KYAAA! NARUTO STOLE MY FIRST KISS!" Sakura yelled out as she began to cry and Naruto went up to comfort her.

"It's okay Sakura-chan…I kissed you before this remember…"

**Flashback…for all the ladies my number is…**

A little girl of only eight years old was being bullied by a couple of girls.

"You have such a big forehead Sakura." said one of the girls.

"Yeah I'm surprised it doesn't block out the sun." one of them blurted out as they all began to laugh.

"That's a good one Ami." the other girls cheered.

"Pl-please leave me (sniff) alone." the pink haired girl known as Sakura cried out.

"What will you do if we don't forehead girl?" Ami asked with a smug look on her face.

"Leave her alone Ami!" yelled out a blonde haired girl. Ami smirked and pushed her down.

"Shut up Ino! You don't know anything you, you, you pig!" Ami yelled out as Ino's eyes began to tear up.

"Just leave us alone Ami!" Ino cried out as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Or what? I'm stronger, faster, and smarter then both of you. So tell me what are you going to do?" Ami asked with a giant smirk on her face. Both of the girls began to cry as Ami moved in to do more torture.

"Leave them alone!" a new voice yelled out as a small blonde boy ran in front of the two girls. The boy was wearing a plain white shirt and green shorts.

"Naruto. A deadlast like you can't do anything to me. I'm a year older than you. What can you do that could possibly hurt me!?" Ami yelled out as Naruto looked through the pages of a small orange book.

"Umm…SMOOCH NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled out as he jumped in the air, tackled Ami down, and slammed his lips onto hers. Ami and her friends tries to get him off of her but he kept on kissing her.

'_This can't be happening…Why does it fell kind… good._' Ami thought as she got Naruto off of her. "…" She didn't say anything but just ran away.

"Ami!" the other girls yelled out as they chased after her. Naruto turned towards the two astonished girls and smiled.

"Are you two okay?" Naruto asked as he held out both of his hands to help them up. The two girls took his hands and stood up.

"THANK YOU NARUTO! WOW! That was such an amazing jutsu!" Sakura yelled out. Ino grew a blush on her cheeks and looked up at Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto…Thank you…" Ino said as she kept blushing. "Umm Naruto do you think…Do you think that you could show me that jutsu?" Ino asked as Sakura grew sparkles in her eyes.

"Yeah, me to Naruto!" Sakura yelled out as Naruto smiled.

"Umm okay." Naruto said as he looked inside his small orange book and looked back up. He lifted up Ino's head and planted a kiss on her lips. The kiss lasted for about thirty seconds before Naruto pulled away. Ino blushed an extremely dark shade of red and then looked back up to see Naruto kissing Sakura. The kiss lasted for thirty seconds and Sakura looked back up.

"Wow thank you Naruto! I'll make sure to make great use of the jutsu!" Sakura yelled out as Ino blushed even more.

"Your welcome. If you ever need a reminder of the jutsu just find me okay! I'll see you ladies tomorrow!" Naruto yelled out as he dashed back towards his home. Ino looked at Sakura with an extreme blush and then spoke.

"Ummm. Sakura…you do know what a kiss is right?" Ino asked as Sakura stared at her dumbly.

"What's a kiss Ino?" Sakura asked as Ino fell over. She got back up and cleared her throat.

"Sakura a kiss is…"

**And hence the story of Sakura, Ami, and Ino's first kiss.**

**Flashback End**

Kakashi cleared his throat and stood up.

"Well now that that is over with. Let's introduce ourselves. I'm-"

" Hatake Kakashi. You don't like leaving your comrades behind. And you like the Icha-Icha series. And I don't really know your dreams for the future." Naruto stated. Everybody stared at Naruto and then Kakashi broke the silence.

"Okay. Well broody your up first. Tell us everything that Naruto told us about me." Kakashi said as he pulled out a small orange book.

"My name is…Uchiha Sasuke. I like my family and my only friend, Naruto. I dislike fan girl. And my dreams for the future…To be Hokage before Naruto." Sasuke said as Naruto's eyes began to twitch.

"Hmm. Okay, pinky your up." Kakashi said as he pointed to Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like my friends, and a certain boy." Sakura said as she giggled. "I dislike fighting with my friend, Ino, over the boy. And my dreams for the future…to make that boy very happy." Sakura said as she began to daydream about a certain prodigy.

"Okay…Naruto your up." Kakashi said as he pointed towards Naruto.

"My name is Kazama Uzumaki Jiraiya Naruto. I like ramen, my friends, and reading Icha-Icha books. I dislike waiting for a new Icha-Icha book to come out. And my dream for the future is to become Hokage before Sasuke does." Naruto said as him and Sasuke glared at each other.

"Okay that's good. Now I already told you while Naruto was knocked out that the gennin team tests will be held tomorrow. I told you not to eat anything either. So I guess that's it…" Kakashi said as he was about to leave.

"WAIT KAKASHI-SENSEI! THERE IS SOMETHING IMPORTANT HAPPENINING!" Naruto yelled out as Kakashi looked at him confused.

"What do you mean Naruto? Is someone attacking the village or something?" Kakashi asked as Naruto shook his head.

"NO! THE NEW ICHA-ICHA IS OUT! WE HAVE TO GO!" Naruto yelled out as Kakashi's visible eye widened. He grabbed Naruto and they vanished.

"Okay…Well I have to go." Sasuke said as he disappeared. Sakura then left to her home to tell her parents about her new team.

**Well what do you think of this chapter huh. I think this chapter is pretty good.**


End file.
